


I hate you

by Yoonkook_Jackbum



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom Yoongi, Elevator Almost Sex, First Kiss, Kookgi - Freeform, Love, M/M, Top Jungkook, bts - Freeform, haters to lovers, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonkook_Jackbum/pseuds/Yoonkook_Jackbum
Summary: They hated each other....they always did, but will they always still after their both stuck in an elevator that tests the reasons behind the years of hate.





	I hate you

Jungkook fucking hated Min Yoongi. 

He despised of Min Yoongi. 

When he heard the word Min Yoongi he immediately gagged in his own mouth. 

Jungkook couldn't fucking stand the ugly, stupid bitch and oh how he wish he could fuck up his life endlessly. 

It all started in the seventh grade when Yoongi pushed Jungkook into the bathroom and called his mother a toothless bitch, since then they'd hated each other. For god knows what reason they just did. 

And now. Both grown adults they still FUCKING hated each other. They'd never like each other. 

Jungkook swore on his fathers grave he'd always hate Min Yoongi and Jungkook was a man of his word.....

 

Present Day: 

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" they both yelled out in unison as the elevator stopped conveniently on a hot sunny day in Los Angelos, both men glaring at each other as the sound of people rushing to fix the elevator rang throughout. 

"What the fuck. I have a press conference right now." Growled Yoongi, as he waited for someone to respond to his pending predicament. 

"Who gives a shit I have a hair appointment and Tour tonight." 

They both began bickering when a kind voice came through the speaker. 

"I'm sorry! We're having problems with the elevator! Will get back to y-you w-w-when o-our- 

"Our?" 

They both watched each other angrily, shuffling around in silence. Yoongi sitting down trying to find some cell service on his phone. 

"That's not gonna work dipshit. We're at the top level. You won't get service." 

"I wasn't asking you." Yoongi glared. "This is fucking perfect the person I hate the most in this world just so happened to be riding in the same elevator as I am." 

"You think i'm happy! I fucking hate you." 

Yoongi rolled his eyes fanning at his shirt as he took a sip from his water, watching Jungkook who looked around in his bag desperately, he forgot his water upstairs. Fucking perfect. 

 

Silence. 

 

"It's boiling in here." 

 

More Silence. 

 

"I'm gonna be sick." Whined Yoongi. 

 

1 Hour of Silence. 

 

"Yoongi..." 

 

"What do you want." 

"I know you hate me but I could really use a fucking drink of water. Please." 

Yoongi looked at Jungkook, swallowing back the anger, and regret, tossing his water to the boy and eyeing him as he took 2 big gulps. 

"Thank you." 

"Yeah whatever." 

Jungkook handed Yoongi back the bottle, fanning at himself before removing his shirt, showing off the brilliant toned abs he had. 

Yoongi couldn't help but gasp silently; closely watching Jungkook who sat nonchalantly rubbing at his jeans. 

"Can you not Jungkook!" 

"What?" He said back, glaring at Yoongi. 

"Stop touching yourself it's making me uncomfortable." 

Jungkook breathes out. "My bad well then stop fucking looking at me."

Yoongi shut his mouth agitated before doing the same and taking off his shirt revealing pretty milky white skin, his hair messy now as he closed his eyes and balled himself up. 

 

"Yoongi." 

He quickly opened his eyes too darkness the only light shining in from Jungkooks phone. 

"Y-yoongi." Jungkook gasped out grabbing his hand to which Yoongi quickly pulled it out of the grasp. 

"Don't fucking touch me brat." 

"Yoongi, I-I don't like the dark and my phones gonna die. I-I don't know what to do, Yoongi please." 

He stared up at the boy, for once taking in everything . Behind the rude remarks, and know-it-all attitude was a young 22 year old man. A innocent boy who doesn't know any fucking better. 

Maybe it was the darkness, or the way Jungkook begged for Yoongi too protect him, but Yoongi grabbed Jungkooks jaw softly, so softly it was like feathers to the skin. 

"It's okay Kookie. It's okay." 

Jungkook nodded moving closer to Yoongi before laying down besides him there eyes on eachother as slowly they both began drifting into a peaceful sleep. 

 

4 hours passed 

 

Jungkook awoke first his gaze lingering on Yoongi, the lights back on allowing Jungkook to gaze better at the male. The words spoken by him engraved in his heart. "It's okay Kookie. It's okay." 

 

Jungkook watched Yoongis chest rise and fall. 

Watched Yoongis lips part slightly. 

Jungkook watched Yoongi as he slowly moved forward, swallowing down the nervousness as he placed his soft lips on his moving away quickly when Yoongi began to make a fit at the contact. 

"What are you going?" Yoongi groaned opening his eyes. "Did you fucking just kiss me brat?" 

"No." was all Jungkook could conjure before he sat up rubbing at his eyes. "I didn't. Sorry." 

Yoongi watched him uneasily before sitting up as well. "Jungkook-ah don't lie." 

"Yoongi." He hissed. "Leave it alone, they should be finished soon anyways." 

Yoongi nodded throwing back on his shirt and standing to stretch bumping chests with Jungkook who did the same. "Sorry." they both muttered, watching each other as they stretched in the small space. 

"Yoongi." 

He turned around eyes catching with Jungkooks who looked at him quietly.

"I hate you." He said quietly, moving in closer, so close their noses were centimeters from touching. 

"I hate you more.." 

Jungkook nodded for some type of reassurance by the words walking over to place his shirt on as well. “I’m uh, sorry for kissing you, I don’t know what the actual FUCK came over me, but i’m sorry.” 

“Do you have a romantic interest Jeon?” 

Jungkook looked at him, his eyes boring into Yoongis head waiting for something anything to catch him on. “No.” was all he muttered. 

“What! You Jeon Jungkook don’t have a girlfriend?” 

“What makes you assume I like girls.” 

Yoongi stopped. “Oh.” 

“Yeah. I like guys...and I haven’t met any that work so can we stop discussing my love life now please.” 

Yoongi nodded sheepishly, grabbing some candy out his bag. “Well, just so you know..I have that same problem...too.” 

Jungkook looked up at him through his eyelashes as he kneeled onto the floor to get into his bag pulling out a bag of goodies he thankfully packed. 

“Well the difference between you and me is I actually have standards.” 

Yoongi went to retort but nothing came out, his lips shutting the moment it opened. 

Jungkook waited for a remark, his eyebrows twitching up the slightest. “Exactly.” 

 

45 Minutes Later...

 

Yoongi listened to the music in his airpods before he felt a light tap at his shoulder. “What brat?” 

“What a-are you listening to Yoongi.” 

He turned his head to look at Jungkook, watching as the man tucked his hands between his thighs stopping himself from doing anything like touching Yoongi again and “infecting himself.” 

“Just some music I composed.” 

“Can I listen?” 

“Why?” Yoongi snickered. “So you can make fun of my music composing.” 

 

“No.” Jungkook sighed tilting his head backwards for it to rest against the elevator walls. “I just wanted too hear your music..” 

Yoongi watched him again quietly before shuffling a little more and giving him the earbud, watching as Jungkook placed it in and listened, his eyes falling shut at he just listened. No talking, No Anything just taking in. 

 

Moments later when the music cut to and end all they did was watch each other, waiting for another beat to kick in, waiting for something; but nothing happened. 

Yoongi watched Jungkook slightly lean in before he turned forward and cleared his throat. “Did you like it Gguk?” 

Jungkook nodded clearing his throat as well. “That was really fucking good Yoongi hyung.” 

1 More Hour 

“Why are we still in here?” Yoongi muttered aloud beginning to feel slightly cluster-phobic. 

Jungkook shrugged going through his tour papers, quietly singing a melody of his at the same time, a habit Jungkook had when he read. 

“Jungkook! Fucking hell I need to get out of here.” 

Jungkook looked up at Yoongi bored watching as he fumbled with things in his bag. “Calm down Grandpa will be okay, it’s only been like 8-9 Hours.” 

“Jungkook stop.” Yoongi barked, surprising the other. “Stop fucking pretending alright! I know your games, you fuck everyone else over because your scared.” 

“Cut it Min.” He said slowly standing up. “Cut it the fuck now.” 

“Your a scared brat. You don’t care about anyone but yourself and that’s why I can’t stand you. You didn’t care about your mom dying you cared about if anyone would take care of you! Your selfish! And I hate you!” 

“Yoongi.” Jungkook said trying to calm himself down. “Apologize now.” 

Yoongi stood his ground as he was towered over by Jungkook. “Do whatever you want to me, I will never apologize.” 

Jungkook leaned down meeting Yoongis eyes. “Apologize.” 

“No.” 

“Yoongi, apologize.” 

“No.” 

Jungkook grabbed his wrist tightly, a little too tightly as his anger began boiling over. “You know what old man, I didn’t want to listen to the rumors but maybe it’s true. Maybe you are outta your prime and your trying to make other people feel bad about them selves to compensate for the fact that your just a lazy asshole.” 

Yoongi glared at Jungkook, standing his ground as he tried snatching his hand out of Jungkooks grasp. “Let go of me.” 

“No! Not till i’m finished. You should just give up, your washed up, and no one wants you! So why don’t you quit trying to break me down and maybe go evaluate on yourself!” 

Yoongi looked up at Jungkook angrily, pissed of, wanting so badly to hurt him, but deep down he knew every fucking word Jungkook said was true. He knew it deep down, and now that it came to the light he didn’t know how to feel anymore. 

“Gguk.” Was all he managed to say ready to threaten him, but nothing came out, he was speechless. 

Jungkook removed his hands from Yoongis wrist and instead placing his each side of his face. 

“I hate you.” He whispered. He tried. 

“Jungkook I- 

“Yoongi you hate me for saying those things, you hated me all these years for saying things..” 

“No.” Yoongi rasped out as the tears slipped from his eyes. “No..” 

“Then what?” Jungkook continued leaning forward and kissing the tears away, peaking out his tongue to lick at them. “What is it Hyung?” 

“I hate you because I never stopped loving you, and envying you.” 

Jungkook looked Yoongi deep in the eyes, never leaving his sight as he placed a soft sweet kiss on his lips, pecking them softly and removing his lips. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Gguk-ah...How could I? I- You made it impossible.” 

Gguk nodded looking down sheepishly..”Maybe I was dealing with feelings of my own as well.” 

Yoongi looked at him longingly before pushing him down too the floor, watching as he looked up at Yoongi with those big doe eyes. With the same eyes he’d always looked Yoongi in. 

The ones Yoongi hated. And Loved. 

The smile he hated. And Loved. 

The hair he wanted oh so badly to rip out. And play with. 

The same tall, masculine man he wanted to hurt. And to make love too. 

All these years of pent up resentment that he couldn’t ever have Jungkook, that he couldn’t ever tell him, made him realize how fucking badly he wanted him. 

So, when Jungkook tugged Yoongi down towards his lips, he didn’t push away, he didn’t stop Jungkook who grabbed at his face, softly placing his lips on Yoongi, softly pecking him, tentative to test this, to test the sparks that were there. 

“Yoongi, kiss me.” Jungkook said quietly moaning when Yoongi slowly melted into the kiss. His lips pecking at Jungkooks now. 

“Jungkook we can’t- 

“Yoongi.” Jungkook said holding his face a little firmer, tilting his head too slot theirs together perfectly. “I said kiss me. Please.” 

Yoongi didn’t have to be asked twice as he met Jungkooks lips, loving how perfectly their lips worked together, synced together as they deepened the kiss with firmer touches to the lips. 

Jungkook slowly peaked his tongue out, testing as he licked Yoongi’s upper and bottom lip, waiting for the acceptance which Yoongi granted. 

Their tongues meeting as they slowly licked, and moaned into each others mouth, always passionate, always tentative. 

“Ugh.” Jungkook moaned as Yoongi placed his hand on his member, that pleasure building up within him becoming more, becoming hungrier. 

Jungkook moved to get closer, taking his lips off Yoongi as he removed their shirts, kissing down Yoongis body as he went to unbuckle his belt moaning at the member that was waiting hard for him. 

Yoongi grabbed Jungkooks hair tugging slightly as deep moans escaped his lips. 

Just then a voice rang through the com’s. 

“The elevator is working again! It will begin shortly!” 

Jungkook looked at Yoongi sighing in agitation before he went to kiss his lips once more, licking in his mouth with kitten licks just for the fun of it, which made them both smile afterwards. 

As they dressed themselves again still watching each other grabbing their things when the elevator took them downwards, Jungkook leaned in. 

“I love you Yoongi Hyung.” 

Yoongi kisses Jungkooks nose sweetly afterwards. “I love you more..”


End file.
